


I try to picture me without you but I can’t

by Ellelalie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair and his future wife, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddling, this is after Origins but before they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terribly girlish scream that was heard probably would’ve been a cause for alarm except for the fact that the King and his future wife did this every morning,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I try to picture me without you but I can’t

She awakes with his warm arms wrapped around her waist and her head tucked under his; his stubble tickling her ear.

She tries to stifle her giggles but ultimately fails because Alistair groans as he awakes and presses sleepy, sloppy kisses to her forehead and she laughs more.

“Good morning Love,” he says cheerfully before he presses kisses to every part of her face except her mouth.

He presses a soft kiss to the apple of her cheek and the greeting she had half began speaking dies on her tongue as she moves her face and captures his mouth.

She grins in triumph that she surprised him but her eyes flutter close when he deepens the kiss and she wraps an arm around his neck and the other underneath his shirt.

“A very good morning this is turning out to be,” he says as they break apart for air and she rolls her eyes.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you big brute.”

“As you wish my love,” he says as he wiggles his brows and she presses her face against his shoulder to stifle her laughter.

“Remind me why I’m marrying you again?” she mumbles, her arms wrapped around his back, tracing swirls into his back.

“Because I’m devilishly handsome? Oh, and I’m rather good at kissing.” He replies with a smile that she can’t help but mirror.

“Oh, really, is that so?” She asks with an arched brow and she can feel him smiling as he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“Oh yes, I have it on very good authority because in fact it was you who told me so.”

“Ahh, yes and I would never lie.” She says lightly and she can hear him agree until he freezes. She’s never quite heard him sound so betrayed before.

“You _wouldn’t_.” She laughs in his arms and it is her turn to press a kiss to his forehead. She presses her cheek against his and lets out a breath.

“I probably wouldn’t.” She finally replies and Alistair’s indignant yell could be heard by all his guards and the terribly girlish scream that was heard directly afterwards would’ve probably been a cause for alarm except for the fact that the King and his future wife did this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some of my older stuff onto AO3 finally then i can move on to the new things :)


End file.
